Chocful Surprise
by FlexibleFish
Summary: Dollhouse celebrates a small holiday, and the Dolls are then rewarded with a small present to which Echo finds completely fun. EchoSierra with mentions of Boyd and Claire. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Dollhouse belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon, beautiful Eliza Dushku, and FOX. I don't own them and I do not profit from anything. I just like to play with the pretty Dolls.**

**This idea came to me while I was eating Lindt. chocolate Easter bunnies…yum!**

* * *

Today, Echo woke up feeling that this day was somehow a little more special than the other days she woke up in this peaceful place. Knowing this, Echo roamed around the Dollhouse with a smile in place, searching for her friends. She wanted to ask them if they felt 'special' too.

"Hello, Echo," a soft voice called out to her as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning to face the person behind her, the brunette Doll saw that it was just one of the nice people dressed in white. She smiled at him. "Good day," she greeted.

"Would you like to have your lunch?" he asked, "We have a very special surprise for dessert."

With an ever present soft smile on her face, Echo turned to head into the dining area, "Surprises are fun."

As Echo looked for a place to sit and have her lunch, her doe-like eyes spotted Sierra in the quiet corner having lunch by herself, Echo then didn't hesitate to join her friend.

"Hello, Sierra." Echo greeted happily as she took her place.

The blonde Doll looked up in surprise for a moment but immediately relaxed when she saw who it was. A small smile quickly grazed her lips, "Good day, Echo." She replied. She continued to smile at the brunette for a moment before realizing she still had to finish her lunch.

"Today feels…special." stated Echo, "Do you feel it?"

Sierra looked up once more to find her friend watching her intently with a soft smile on her face. Sierra then glanced away briefly, feeling her cheeks suddenly grow warm. "I…" she started, "I don't know."

Echo then reached out to touch Sierra's hand, placing her hand over the blonde's, "…Just try…and feel." Echo then closed her eyes to savor this 'special feeling' radiating around this place.

When Echo opened her eyes, she found Sierra smiling at her.

"I feel it." Sierra said softly. She then looked down at their hand which was joined on the table.

Echo beamed; glad that her friend could feel it too.

"Sierra, Echo." A voice called out.

Sierra pulled her hand away in surprise and both Dolls looked up to see Beth, the red haired woman dressed in fair clothing by their table. "Here are your desserts." She said as she place two small objects on the table in front of them. "It's a special chocolate for today."

"Thank you." said both Dolls.

Beth then left them to their desserts.

Echo then saw that the chocolate was in a shape of animal she remembered seeing in one of the pretty books. She remembered it being called a rabbit.

Echo looked up and beamed widely. Sierra smiled too.

-----

"Are you sure, it's alright for the Dolls to have…chocolate?" asked Boyd as he surveyed Echo and Sierra from the window in Dr. Saunders's room.

He observed his own Doll, Echo, with Sierra, smiling at one another as they looked at each other and their dessert. He then turned around to face the Doctor.

"It is Easter after all, Boyd." She answered as she placed a file in her cabinet, "Let them enjoy it."

The big but gentle Handler then frowned slightly, "But what if they…" he then trailed off, unsure of how to pick his next sentence, "get hyper or sugar high?"

Claire smiled.

"These Dolls are children," he continued, "And you know how children are when they have candy."

Claire then came around her table to stand beside Boyd and looked out the window, catching Topher in his room happily stuffing his face with the same delectable cocoa while his assistant, Ivy, looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"They only have the minds of a child," she reminded him, "their bodies won't have the same reaction."

The Doctor and the Handler looked back at the different Dolls around the House having a similar smile on their faces as they started to have their dessert. They observed two Dolls in particular, watching as Echo broke off a small piece of her chocolate and placed it in her mouth with a smile.

"And you're sure nothing will happen?" asked Boyd warily.

"Relax, Boyd." She assured him, "I know they will be able to handle themselves."

Claire then turned to him and offered him a bunny shaped chocolate, "Happy Easter."

-----

Sierra watched as Echo placed another small bite her mouth laughing. She then took a small bite out of her dessert as well.

This dessert really was delicious and special; it made her feel…happy, and Sierra noticed that Echo was happy as well. Sierra liked that.

"Let's sit in the lounge area." said Echo, standing up as she held out her hand to Sierra.

The blonde Doll looked at the fingers which were smudged slightly in chocolate and then up at Echo's beaming face. Sierra then took Echo's hand without hesitation and followed Echo to one of the big comfortable sofas.

Both Dolls sat beside each other, enjoying their dessert in quiet content in a small corner.

Halfway through her chocolate, Echo turned to see Sierra frowning slightly as she looked at her dessert.

"It's getting soft." Sierra stated softly.

The brunette Doll then looked down at hers and saw that it was getting slightly soft in her fingers. A quick thought then came to her.

Watching Sierra continuing to frown at her melting cocoa, Echo then dipped her finger lightly into Sierra's melting chocolate and then swiftly but lightly poked Sierra's cheek with her chocolate covered finger, smudging Sierra's cheek with a light trail of brown.

Sierra looked up in surprise and saw Echo smiling widely at her.

Finding the brunette's smile extremely contagious, Sierra smiled too before following Echo's actions, covering Echo's cheek with two trails of melted chocolate.

Thinking it extremely entertaining and humorous, both Dolls then covered each other in various streaks of chocolate on exposed skin. They smiled and laughed quietly amongst themselves, both lost in their own world and oblivious to their surroundings. Not once noticing the other Dolls looking at them in slight confusion or that the people in light clothing were nowhere to be seen.

The chocolate was now gone from their fingers and instead appeared on their face and arms.

Echo smiled, observing her artwork on Sierra's skin. She left a long trail across Sierra's jaw and different ones on her arms. Echo knew she must've looked as good as Sierra.

"It's not soft now." said Echo, a small laughter escaping her.

Sierra smiled and looked down at herself, "But now we are messy." She replied easily, the thought of getting in trouble was far from her mind.

Echo then tilted her slightly as another thought came to her. She then lifted a finger and scooped the large mass of chocolate left on Sierra's chin, placing it in her mouth. Echo then pulled her finger out and revealed a soft smile.

"Then we should clean it up." She replied.

"Echo, Sierra." A voice quickly but quietly called out.

Turning to see who called them, both Dolls saw that it was just Dr. Saunders approaching them. Boyd slowly followed behind, his eyes shining with what appeared to be amusement.

The dark haired Doctor leaned down to them, so as to not draw attention. "Perhaps you should go and take a bath before somebody sees you like this." She said quietly.

Echo smiled up at the Doctor while Sierra ducked her head. "We are going to clean it up." said Echo confidently. Proving her point, Echo reached up to Sierra's body once more and scooped up the chocolate before placing it in her mouth again, her smile never faltering.

Boyd smiled at Echo's innocence and Sierra's shy behavior.

"Yes, but," Claire began, "I think Sierra will be cleaner if she went to the shower."

As Echo made a small frown, Sierra slowly stood up with her head hung and started to make her way to the showers.

"I'd like to get cleaned in the showers as well." Echo then stated before getting up and joining Sierra's side.

Claire Saunders and Boyd Langton then watched as Echo held Sierra's hand in hers and walked to the showers together. They were about to look away when they caught Sierra turning to smile timidly at Echo, and before the Doctor and the Handler knew it, Sierra more or less gave a peck on Echo's nose, removing the bit of chocolate on it. Echo then smiled widely before wrapping an arm around Sierra's shoulder, pulling her closer to her side like a good friend. The Dolls then disappeared around the corner.

Boyd turned to Claire with an all knowing smile on his face. The doctor then resisted to roll her eyes.

"I'll have Topher prep them up for a wipe." Claire stated before walking off to find the quirky scientist.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys, I hope you enjoyed it. You can always let me know with a review! Happy Easter!**

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


End file.
